The two saiyans
by Tenshi Reicheru
Summary: (Chapter 4 up) Both Trunks and Goten have had bad lives, they meet each other for the first time. Could things change for the better?
1. I catch your eyes

Heya my readers, this fic is the one that will be completed, i promise you. This would have been posted earlier but due to putting swear words in a pg- 13 (I meant to put it in R) so this wasn't allowed to be posted until now.  
  
Warning: this is yaoi (boy x boy love)  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own it  
  
Notes: Goten has hair teen Z style  
The two saiyans  
  
Chapter one: I catch you eyes  
  
I was mid October, the sun was quickly setting on the busy streets of Tokyo and many people where seen catching the buses home.  
  
A young handsome man walked through, earning lots of flirtations glances. The young man blushed as kept walking on hoping to lose them. He sighed as he got to the quieter parts; this was his favourite part of the city centre because it was the nearest thing to countryside.  
  
He smiled and tucked his short lavender hair back, only for it to blow in hi face again. The leaves where quickly falling of the trees and into the air.  
  
The lavender man stopped at the tree where he made a tree house in when he was young. It used to be so tall but when the council decided to build more shops the tree house was destroyed and half of the trees beautiful branches where cut off.  
  
He sighed, there was no proper fields or parks anywhere anymore, all the industries took over and claimed anything and everything. Just because any company near to his families' capsule corporation was seen to be good.  
  
His heart beated fast as he remembered his father and him playing together, sure his dad, Vegeta. Could be cruel and un-forgiving but he was a great father and dearly loved his family even if he never showed his emotions. But then again only if you knew him for a long time or you were related to him could you ever understand that mans emotions.  
  
The lavender haired male turned his attentions down the street, a huge gust of wind blew in his face and he closed his eyes and listened to the nature. He knew his father was out there somewhere you just had to look hard.  
  
Trunks smiled as the opened his crystal blue eyes and walked through the street thinking of his past. All thoughts spiralled to a halt when he remembered one detail of his life; he'd never had any friends. No one had really interested him that much, sure he'd talk to people but he never liked them that much to call them a friend.  
  
From what he had seen friends could be big let downs, cancel plans, talk about you and make rude comments about you behind your back and steal your loved ones away from you. He thought of his mum's best friend. She was such a wonderful woman, they'd always be together, him, his mum, his dad and her.  
  
But one day she got drunk and locked Trunks in a closet, and managed to stab his mother and then left her to bleed of the floor, unfortunately for his mother by the time his father got back she was dead. Vegeta was never the same again.  
  
After and while Vegeta started to sleep walk and break down into tears quite often, which scared Trunks because he knew his father was usually very strong. In the end the loss of Bulma brought him into madness and out of the blue he'd run away.  
  
At the age of ten he had to purely fend for himself, that's when he realised to only trust the ones you love because if you don't love them, the could mean huge dangers.  
  
Blanking himself of any more heart breaking memories his continued his journey home, slowly as he took in any view of any other human.  
  
His stuck thudded faster in his chest as he saw a wonderful looking ebony haired man approaching. Trying his best to drool over this unknown person he trailed his path very slowly home.  
  
The ebony haired man tried his best to keep his hair out of his face, he growled, he really should cut it. Sighing he pulled out a small hair band and tried his best to tie his hair in the huge gushes of wind. After finally getting it up he continued on, he needed to get some late night shopping. He glanced at the floor and snorted as most of the floor was covered in rubbish.  
  
This got on the ebony haired man's nerves, of how city people can be so disrespectful of their own environment.  
  
The character of Goten had much in common of Trunks, they both loved the country, hated city life and only trusted loved ones.  
  
Goten blinked and stopped, soon Trunks noticed and stopped. Both their hearts increases in speed as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Time had frozen exclusively for them. They formed a light pink blush as they maintain their stature.  
  
Both of them sighed and carried on with what they were originally doing still keeping their eyes on each other until they where out of view.  
  
TBC.  
  
They're done, and I won't update until I get 3 to 5 reviews. The more review the quicker the chapter is posted. I have written it all ready.  
  
Short and sweet  
  
-Chibi Reicheru ^_^ 


	2. I keep thinking of you

Here his chapter 2!

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry it took so long to update!

Warning: this is yaoi (boy x boy love)

Disclaimer: I dont own it

Notes: Goten has hair teen Z style

The two saiyans

Chapter two: I keep thinking of you

Trunks locked the doors of his huge mansion as he headed into town. His mind was not at his job anymore and the co-workers said he should have some time off so he could regain his mind again.

Trunks sighed; there was nothing wrong with him. He just had that moment replaying in his head every five seconds.

That man, the ebony haired wonder. To Trunks it felt strange to love someone he'd barely met and his mind had been on auto pilot ever since that breath-taking event. But lets face it the guys probably gone far away and is in the land of no return for all he knew he could have a wife and kids.

Trunks whimpered. He so hoped he could find that man again. With a new lease of hope he headed around the town centre.

An hour later and all streets where literally packed with people, it was like having 20 people living in a 10 capacity house. Honestly you'd think it was Christmas!

Trunks' heart fluttered as he saw, that handsome god working in a checkout of Tesco's, jumping for pure joy he attempted to try and push himself in that direction.

Goten smiled at customer after customer after customer and still they where keeping coming, strangely enough they where all single women and with some single men. All having they're go at chatting him up.

He giggled, they all stood no chance, for one he didn't trust many people, two they all had lame chat up line and three how pathetic is it to ask out someone at a supermarket! The only people he ever truly trusted were his family, well the ones that were still with him. But one day he knew that someone was going to have him. Goten blushed as he continuously swipes items over the checkout.

If he hoped that he was going to have anyone, he surely hoped it was that incredibly handsome lavender haired male he saw earlier in the week. Goten jumped in shock, he'd never thought a thing of someone. His object was to flirt a purely go no further.

Goten had no Trust for anyone he didn't truly love, therefore he remains a virgin at the age of 19. Usually people would laugh, but all people had respect for him.

Goten maybe extremely native, and much like his father but he was very intelligent once set his mind on it. All mothers saw also how gentlemanly he could be and attempted to set him up with any daughters they had however old or young.

Goten snorted, he didn't love, therefore he didn't marry.

Goten looked up to notice the store was basically empty except for his till, which stood that god-like, Trunks Briefs

TBC

More reviews and you will receive a new chapter.

Lets say 4 reviews at least this time! The more the quicker I'll write the next chapter I' ve already completed it!

-Chibi Reicheru


	3. We meet again

Konnichiwa! Sorry its so short but i have delayed so i could do more chapters in one go so more will be coming soon

Warning: this is yaoi (boy x boy love)

Disclaimer: I dont own it

Notes: Goten has hair teen Z style

The two saiyans

Chapter three: we meet again

They stared into each other's eyes, the past had repeated itself. Leaving the two young men staring at each other's eyes in passion.

Time frozen, just for them...

Goten reached his hands the run the products over the barcode. The chocolate orbs never leaving that of the sparking blue orbs. Trunks smiled warmly as his heart beated twice as fast.

Snapping out of his trance Goten pushed the buttons to get the price get up. "That will be £21.50 please"

Picking out the right amount out of his wallet, Trunks gave the money over to Goten "here you go"

Trunks smiled as he picked up his bags, and walked away he counted to himself 1, 2, 3....

"Wait!" Goten screamed, making everyone turn in his direction. Not taking any notice of all the people Goten ran over to Trunks.

"Could you met me sometime" Goten crocked, while passing over a card into Trunks' pocket. "We could go on a date" Goten blushed and ran away to the staff toilets hoping that people would leave for home quickly.

"Is that true" spoke a woman, holding her child.

"Yes it is" answered to young girl at a till "Goten has finally chosen someone to love"

Trunks smiled, this must be a great thing. He finally got someone to love....

TBC

I told you it was short! Im really sorry ducks from angry reviewers but I neede something to get it ready for the next part

I'll only ask for 1-2 reviews this time!

I have written chapter four! It will probably get here tomorrow if you review quickly!

-Chibi Reicheru


	4. The day that ruined my life

Its been awhile hasn't it! Heh heh, I'm sorry about the delay I just have had so much fun in my summer hols. ok ill shut up now on with chapter four

The two saiyans

Chapter four: the day that ruined my life

Trunks sighed as he fiddled with the piece of paper that Goten gave him, not sure of what to do with it. To be honest he didn't feel like doing anything, probably because it was nearing that time of year again, when his mother died.

Trunks got up and walked up the long set of stairs, hoping to get away from the windows to his bedroom so he could cry. Whenever he started crying downstairs news crews and journalists would take pictures and publicise it.

That all Trunks needed was his sad face plastered all over newspapers for the bastards out there to laugh at.

Reaching his destination, he closed the door and fell to his bed sobbing. Today was going to be a long one if he kept this up, but what else was there to do? Sure, he could call Goten, but he wouldn't want to drag him into his misery.

All Trunks needed was to settle down, relax, but why is it so hard...

Flashback

Trunks was laid in bed asleep, just a young boy. Yelling and several crashes were heard as Trunks woke up from his heavenly slumber.

Out of curiosity Trunks stepped out of bed and onto the vast landing where he saw his mother's best friend point a knife and her with an intensive glare.

Worridly he ran down the stairs to try and help his mother from the huge threats, there was no use...

"Oh, so you need you fuckin' purple brat to save ure ass eh?!" she yelled with her drunkenness slurring her words "we'll I know somewhere where you kin' ear ure' mother scream in pain!"

All of a sudden she picked the young boy up so easily by the scruff of his pyjamas with her free hand and brought him up to her face level

"Please leave him alone he has his whole life to live" the turquoise haired woman weakly begged

"Shut up!" the drunken woman yelled as she threw he empty wine bottle, hitting Bulma, knocking her to the ground "he he, told you. Say goodbye to you're mother Trunks!" she spoke as she laughed intensely throwing the young boy into the cold, dark and horrible closet.

"Mummy!" the boy cried as he heard her scream in a blood-filled cry "Mummy! Please say alive!"

End flashback

Trunks wiped the tears from his sculptured face, trying to make himself calm. But every-time he wiped away the tears a fresh batch made it down his face.

He shuffled his way to his old parents bedroom, he knew his sorrows wouldn't go away for a while so there was no use in trying to feel better. Trunks figured he might as well just let the bad things run its course.

Goten jumped as he heard to phone ring, his heart leaped at the chance it maybe Trunks to he literally flew over to the phone

"Hello? Mum..."

Well what you think?

Also I was thinking after this one is over I may do a fic on the whole how it happened into the whole death of Bulma and madness of Vegeta. Do you think I should?

Also if there is spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry its only checked by me, I really need a beta-reader

-Chibi Reicheru


End file.
